Dr. Minyak/Gallery
Tears of the Jolly Beetle Minyak Tears of the Jolly Beetle 1.jpg|Our first look at Dr. Minyak. Dr Minyak Laugh.jpg|Dr. Minyak laughing at how he took away Captain Man's power. Minyak Tears of the Jolly Beetle 2.jpg Minyak Tears of the Jolly Beetle 3.jpg Minyak Tears of the Jolly Beetle 4.jpg Minyak Tears of the Jolly Beetle 5.jpg Minyak Tears of the Jolly Beetle 6.jpg Minyak Tears of the Jolly Beetle 7.jpg Minyak Tears of the Jolly Beetle 8.jpg Minyak.jpg Minyak Tears of the Jolly Beetle 9.jpg Minyak Tears of the Jolly Beetle 10.jpg Minyak Tears of the Jolly Beetle 11.jpg|"PUT DOWN MY COFFEE MUG!" Minyak Tears of the Jolly Beetle 12.jpg Image433.jpeg Minyak Tears of the Jolly Beetle 13.jpg|Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort escape. Minyak Tears of the Jolly Beetle 14.jpg|"I shall recur" The Beat Goes On Minyak TBGO 1.png Minyak TBGO 2.png Minyak TBGO 3.png Minyak TBGO 4.png Minyak TBGO 5.png Minyak TBGO 6.png Minyak TBGO 7.png Minyak TBGO 8.png Minyak TBGO 9.png Minyak TBGO 10.png Minyak TBGO 11.png Minyak TBGO 12.png Minyak TBGO 13.png|"How are you knocking?!" Minyak TBGO 14.png Minyak TBGO 15.png Minyak TBGO 16.png Minyak TBGO 17.png Minyak TBGO 18.png Minyak TBGO 19.png Minyak TBGO 20.png Minyak TBGO 21.png Minyak TBGO 22.png Minyak TBGO 23.png Minyak TBGO 24.png Minyak TBGO 25.png Minyak TBGO 26.png Minyak TBGO 27.png Minyak TBGO 28.png Minyak TBGO 29.png Minyak TBGO 30.png Minyak TBGO 31.png Minyak TBGO 32.png Minyak TBGO 33.png|Dr. Minyak's getaway vehicle Minyak TBGO 34.png Minyak TBGO 35.png Minyak TBGO 36.png Minyak TBGO 37.png Minyak TBGO 38.png Minyak TBGO 39.png Minyak TBGO 40.png Minyak TBGO 41.png Minyak TBGO 42.png Minyak TBGO 43.png Minyak TBGO 44.png Minyak TBGO 45.png Minyak TBGO 46.png Minyak TBGO 47.png Minyak TBGO 48.png Minyak TBGO 49.png Minyak TBGO 50.png Minyak TBGO 51.png Minyak TBGO 52.png Minyak TBGO 53.png Minyak TBGO 54.png Minyak TBGO 55.png Minyak2.jpg Minyak TBGO 56.png Minyak TBGO 57.png Minyak TBGO 58.png Minyak TBGO 59.png Minyak TBGO 60.png Minyak TBGO 61.png Minyak TBGO 62.png Minyak TBGO 63.png Minyak TBGO 64.png Minyak TBGO 65.png Minyak TBGO 66.png Danger & Thunder Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_4.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_7.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_8.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_17.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_20.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_22.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_27.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 29.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_32.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_36.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 37.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 41.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 42.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_46.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 47.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 48.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 49.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 51.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 53.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 54.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_58.png|Dr. Minyak laughing behind the other villains witnessing the Heliometer being used on Captain Man. Danger & Thunder Screencap 59.png|On the train with Van Del, Max, and the Toddler. Danger & Thunder Screencap 60.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 61.png|They plot to dump Captain Man into the river to spend the rest of his life there. Danger & Thunder Screencap 62.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_63.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 64.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_68.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_70.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_71.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_74.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 75.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_77.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_78.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_80.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 81.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 83.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 84.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 85.png Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_87.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 88.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 89.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 91.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 96.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 97.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 98.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 99.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 100.png Balloons of Doom Danger Games Spelling Bee Hard Miscellaneous Dr._Minyak_Life_Ruined.jpg Henry Danger Villains.jpg MaxandKD.jpg|Dr. Minyak with (from bottom left) The Toddler, Captain Man, Max Thunderman, and Van Del. AgainstCaptainMan.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Images Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4